The present invention relates to brake control apparatuses.
Japanese Patent Application Publication 2002-302031, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,851,762, discloses a brake control apparatus that implements a braking force boosting function by driving a pump to raise brake fluid pressure.